


I See You

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr flees Masyaf leaving Malik to wonder what is going on considering the assassin is unarmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

Altaïr looked across the courtyard not really seeing anyone he was too angry.  Mualim had just stripped him of everything he had worked so very hard for.  The assassin couldn't understand why he deserved such foul treatment from the man who had done nothing but praise him for all these years.  Malik was standing in the courtyard as Altaïr walked by unaware of what had just happened.  He was fidgeting with his hidden blade waiting for his turn in the ring. 

Altaïr kept going not even noticing Malik as he stalked down the path that led to the village below the fortress.  He was completely unarmed which Malik did not understand as the assassin never went anywhere without his weapons.  Rauf looked at Malik and shrugged as Malik entered the ring.  The assassin tried to focus on the task before him but it was too difficult not knowing what had happened to his usual partner.  His strokes were sloppy as he danced around the ring his opponent getting the best of him at first but Malik fought back fighting the conflicts that were in his mind as he worried about Altaïr.  Once he bested his opponent he left not only the ring but the castle as well, he had to know what was going on.

It took Malik almost an hour to find the assassin he had actually left the village and the path of bodies was a dead giveaway as to the path he had taken.  None of them had been stabbed in any way.  This worried Malik greatly but the placement of the fist marks told him who was responsible for the injuries.  The trail ended but Malik kept climbing up the small hill until he found him laying on the ground his bloody robes flapping in the wind the grey was not the color he should be wearing Malik thought as he stood for a moment looking around for any assailants and not finding any.  He sheathed his sword and found a small shady cave to drag the assassin to.  Altaïr didn't groan or move as Malik drug him across the hot sand. 

Once he had him inside the cave Malik just shook his head trying to understand why Altaïr was unarmed, why he was in grey and why the hell he had just taken off like this.  Usually Altaïr told Malik everything, they had shared so much as partners but as friends.  Malik was watching the assassin's chest rise and fall in an uneven pace as the blood flowed out of him and it jolted Malik back to reality as he had to take care of him.  Malik knelt next to the still assassin and started working the grey robes off of him.  "Why damn you why."  He was cursing out loud his annoyance great as he opened the front of the robe his face just fell.  "Allah why."  The stab wounds were many and Malik wasn't sure if he could sew him back together. 

As quick as he could his hands were moving the thread appearing from his pouch as he always carried it.  Altaïr was good at what he did but he always took on more than he could handle but this, this was different.  Altair never let himself get this injured unless he couldn’t flee which his legs looked bloody but not broken.  Malik worked at a frantic pace the needle flying up and down as he vigilantly worked at the worst of the wounds.  Altaïr’s breathing evened out as the blood stopped flowing out of him.  Altair's eyes started moving and so did he as he tried to figure out what was touching him.

"Be still."  Malik's words were not harsh but almost caring as he still was working.  With a bloody hand he reached for the assassin's face and caressed his cheek.  Altair was so pale Malik knew he had to be very weak as he laid there looking at his partner over him.  "What happened?  Why are you like this?"  Malik moved to the other side of the assassin as he shivered. 

"Just let me die damn you."  Altaïr’s words seared the silence in two.  Malik looked down at him worry in his dark eyes as he pushed Altaïr’s hair back from his face the hood falling from his head finally.

"No you are not leaving me."  Malik said it with so much feeling and authority as he sat himself down without turning from the assassin.  "Just tell me."  His hands were sewing again as he sat there so very worried about the man who didn't know how to give up.  It just hurt him so much to see him like this and he couldn't explain why.

Carefully Malik moved to look at the assassin's legs but it was impossible to tell whose blood was whose.  He blushed as he lowered Altaïr’s pants down his legs after he had removed his boots.  He didn't know why he did it wasn't like they had never seen each other naked before.  Malik's eyes moved over Altaïr’s body quickly looking for injuries but only finding bruises that he could do nothing about.  He couldn't take his gaze from the writhing assassin.  "Lay still it will make the pain less."  Malik didn't understand why but looking at the nude form of the man he had called his partner for years was affecting him in ways he didn't understand or want to believe.  Sure Altaïr was something to behold with his evenly muscled body, his smooth skin and his perfect face. 

Malik turned away to stop staring even though the assassin had his eyes closed the pain growing on his wan face.  Malik sat there thinking for a moment realizing the assassin needed more than he could provide but he still wanted to know what had caused Altaïr to act like this.  "Altaïr look at me."  He sat so he was near the assassin's head caressing his cheek.  The amber eyes stared up at him pain deep in them but something was there besides, worry.  Malik was trying to understand why the assassin would look at him like that.  "Explain this to me.  I won't tell anyone."

"He took everything from me Malik.  I am not even supposed to be talking to you."  Altair looked away more than pain in his eyes as he moved away from Malik laying on his side.  "Just go and let me be."

"I am not going anywhere damn you."  Malik could not explain why he did it but it happened in seconds.  He grabbed Altair's shoulder and pulled him back to where he was sitting the skin under his fingers was a warm smooth bloody mess that he couldn't stop touching.  Carefully he laid the assassin's head in his own lap as he looked him over again and smiling at the sight of no new blood appearing.  The assassin shivered since he had nothing left on.  Altair's robes were wet with blood so it would do no good to put them back on him.  Carefully so as not to disturb the closed eyed assassin Malik undressed his torso and laid down pulling the assassin too him and covering them both in his dry robes.

"Malik what are you doing?"  Altair was protesting until their skin met and then he just melted against the warmer man beneath him.  He sighed quietly it was almost a purr as he laid there moving his arms around Malik without a thought.  "I owe you.  He made me a novice again without a reason without a word."  Altaïr sighed hard relaxing against Malik's warmth. 

 

Malik didn't understand this as to why he felt like he should hold the assassin this close and he was fighting his urge to just kiss the fuck out of his beautiful full lips.  Carefully he put his arms around Altaïr’s back rubbing it slightly as he felt no open wounds just the bruises that marred it.  As Malik watched the assassin relax and close his eyes it hit him what was wrong with him.  Trying to undo his pants without Altaïr noticing just was impossible.

"Something wrong Malik?"  The assassin tried to move off the other assassin without much success as there was a strong arm pinning him in place.  He had not opened his eyes as he laid there not fighting being held now. 

"No nothing is wrong Altaïr."  Malik's voice was a note lower than normal which he didn't understand but blamed on the condition he was now in.  Altaïr always had had power over him but not like this, they both had ignored what their young bodies needed for years.  Malik shifted managing to slip out of his pants causing the assassin to shift and raise himself off of Malik.  Altaïr just stopped his eyes still as he took in the body beneath him for a change and just blushed.  He didn’t' say anything else as he curled back up on Malik and tried to sleep.  Altaïr didn’t care about anything now he felt safe with Malik as always. 

Malik just wrapped his arms back around Altaïr not understanding but not caring.  No one would come looking for them yet and even if they did he could explain easily why they were both naked and wrapped around each other.  Altaïr’s breathing evened out with sleep his lashes still.  Malik laid there petting his hair and watching him sleep.  Gently he pressed his lips to the assassin's more curious what his harsh mouth would feel like and Malik’s eyes popped back open wide as he felt the softest thing he had ever felt when he touched the older's lips.  It sent chills through him as he closed his eyes again letting sleep take him.


End file.
